A Typical or Not So Typical Story
by ChilyBear
Summary: Every story has to have a beginning. Even if it's not the very first. The first impression, the first hello, the introduction. All of these things happen for a reason, if not for a purpose. This is your typical or not so typical story. Depends on how you look at it. NxM Please read and review. Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first NatsuMikan fan fiction, so please bear with me! I might or might not continue Gakuen Alice America... At least until I've come over my writer's block... :) Yeah! So enjoy and again please bear with me! GAKUEN ALICE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! But I can dream, right?**

_Every story has to have a beginning. Even if it's not the very first. The first impression, the first hello, the introduction. All of these things happen for a reason, if not for a purpose. The beginning is where everything starts. Where someone can start fresh with a clean slate. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, but what is now. Every single minute, hour, day, month, year, or century can be a beginning. It just depends on when you want to start, and everything may flow from there. _

"_Everything we love becomes a part of us"_

_~Helen Keller_

I looked up at the tall gates of the academy. There was no way I could back down now. No where I could go. I sighed to myself. "New day, new school, Mikan. You can do it." Great. Now I was talking to myself... I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because the school was so big? I mean, I've been through the country trying to escape caring adults who want to me to go to an orphanage, and I stand here in front of the gates of a school practically trembling.

"Who's out there?" A voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"A new student," I reply. I clutch my belongings. The gates open and a man with blonde hair appears.

"Hello there, you must be Mikan Sakura," he calls in a sing-songy way. I just stare for a moment, and then remember, "You're not a Yukihara now, you're a Sakura."

"Y-yes. Yes I am," I barely stammer.

"I am Narumi, your teacher. I'll show you to your dorm room, and then we'll go to the classroom, alright?" And he skipped/walked away. Mikan followed with her suitcase gripped tightly in her hand. As I passed the gates, they slowly shut close.

"No turning back now Mikan Yu-Sakura, no turning back," I muttered to myself. I followed Narumi to my dorm room.

"This is your room, Mikan. The teachers have decided, and we thought that it would be the best if your ranking was a special star." He slowly opened the door, and the sight of my room made my heart leap. There was a king sized bed with black and white sheets, a large TV, a kitchen with modern appliances including a refrigerator, and two large bathrooms. I dropped my bags near the desk. Ever since I could remember, I didn't have a room as nice as this since... I was still known as a Yukihara...

"Breakfast is at 7, school starts at 8, lunch is at 12:30, dismissal is at 3:30, and dinner is at 6:30. If you forget, there's a schedule on your desk and your uniform is in the closet. Our classroom is 2-B, and a map is also on your desk," Narumi continued, "I hope you have fun in Alice Academy!" And with that he left the room. I looked at the schedule, it was 7:30.

"I'll take a shower and then get ready," I decided. After my shower, I got the uniform from my closet. I put on the white blouse and pulled on the red checkered skirt. I pulled the socks over my feet, and put on the shoes. I tied the tie, and lastly put on the blazer. I checked myself in the mirror. I hummed to myself as I thought of what to do with my hair. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly opened the door to see two people: a boy with dirty blond hair and glasses and a girl with sh-. No way...

"Hotaru?" I asked, staring at the girl with amethyst eyes. "Finally you recognize me you idiot," she replied. Ouch...

"Hmph. You're as cold as always," I puffed, but I couldn't help but smile. I hugged her really tight. I was surprised she let me.

"Get off of me you great lump." I released my hold and smiled. Same old Hotaru.

"I'm Yuu Tobita, but you can call me Pres. Everyone does. I'm the class representative," the boy spoke.

"Okay, Pres. I'm Mikan Sakura. So... Why are you guys here?"

"We're here to take you to class. There's only 5 minutes left until it starts," Hotaru explained.

"5 MINUTES! HOLY COW! Okay, hold up." I rushed to grab a hair band and put my hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed my bag.

"Okay let's go now," I said. They explained the school had four buildings, Elementary School, Middle School, High School, and College. We were all starting freshmen in High School. We were still on the way to the classroom when all of a sudden I bumped into something.

"Ow..." I muttered. I looked up to see who I bumped into. A boy with messy raven hair and crimson eyes was standing in front of me. His eyes were so... Whoa! Hold up Mikan! You barely even know him!

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"As if!" I retorted.

"Hn. Whatever. Just stay out of my way," he said and with a smirk he added, "Polka dots." And he walked away

What? Polka dots? And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled.

"Sorry. My friend can be a little... well yeah..." Another boy with blonde hair blue eyes spoke, "You must be new here. I'm Ruka Nogi." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura." I reached my hand out and shook his.

"Come on idiot. We've got to go," Hotaru spoke up.

"Kay, then. Bye Ruka, nice to meet you," I said.

"Bye. Hope to see you around," he replied.

"Well, this is our classroom Sakura," Yuu stated, "Just stay out here until Narumi tell you to come into the classroom."

"Okay." And both of them went into the room.

"Please come in!" I heard Narumi say in that sing-songy voice of his. I walked into the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Mikan Y-Sakura. Pleased to meet you," and I bowed.

"Great. Any questions for Mikan?" Narumi asked the class. A hand went up.

"Yes, Sumire?"

"What's your star ranking?" the girl named Sumire asked. She had curly seaweed colored hair and matching eyes.

"Um... My star ranking...?" I asked quietly. Uh oh... Expect total humiliation Mikan...

"Ha! She doesn't even know what a star ranking is!" Sumire laughed.

"Her star ranking is special star, Sumire," Narumi answered for me, and he winked. I gave him a grateful smile.

"WHAT? HOW DID SHE! WHAAAAT?" Sumire exclaimed.

"Now no more questions my lovely students. Mikan's partner will be... Natsume!" He pointed to her seat next to a boy with a manga on his face.

"I'll be giving you a free period!" And he danced out of the room.

I walked down the aisle to my seat, and I felt all the eyes of the students burning holes through me. I was about to reach my seat when a foot shot out and tripped me. I braced myself to hit the hard floor, but I never did.

"Phew, gotcha Sakura." A familiar voice said. He helped me up and to my seat.

"Thanks Ruka," I said quietly.

"Hehe. No problem."

"Will you please shut up?" Another familiar voice spoke. I looked at the boy next to me. The pervert in the hallway was... This boy! Natsume, my partner!

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S YOU!" I yelled. I didn't mean to swear. Honest, I don't know what came over me.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he asked. Irritation was in voice.

"And... Why should I shut up and listen to a pervert like you?" I retorted.

"Because I-"

"Oh just die in a hole under a rock," I cut him off.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TELL MY NATSUME TO GO DIE IN HOLE!" Sumire shouted.

"You too. You can die in a hole too Permy," I said calmly.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! YOU! YOU LITTLE TWERP! I'LL-"

BANG! BANG!

Ouch... I felt pain flowing through my head.

"Ow... What was that for Hotaru?" I asked.

"Stop being so loud, both of you," she replied, "Oh and Mikan, nice nickname. Permy... I like it..."

"HOTARU IMAI!" Sumire shouted.

BANG!

Another hit for Hotaru.

"What was that Imai?" Yuu asked.

"This is my Baka Gun 2.0. Used to make idiots shut up." Hotaru got up and started to walk out the door.

"Mikan, follow me," she said, and left the classroom. I slowly got up wondering why she suddenly wanted to talk to me alone.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review! The little passage at the way top is written by me by the way. (In case you were wondering.) Sorry for typos are little grammar errors. (Or maybe big grammar errors.) And also, I'm sorry for the short chapter. Please review! Remember helpful criticism is appreciated, but please please please nothing overly mean or it might hurt someone's feelings. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Next Steps

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short, but I felt like I needed to end it there. It just felt right, you know what I mean? Yup. So everything's just a continuation. I am experiencing some writer's block, so please, if the story is on the short side, excuse it. And I also have no idea where this story is going. Thanks for the review! Enjoy! **

_In the beginning, everything is a little bit more difficult. You don't know who you should talk to, who you should open up to, who will become your friends, and who will become your enemies. But you have to do new things and meet new people, or else you never know what will come out of it. Those are the next few steps you must take._

_"When you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them."_

_~"Fifteen" by Taylor Swift  
_

Recap:

"_This is my Baka Gun 2.0. Used to make idiots shut up." Hotaru got up and started to walk out the door. "Mikan, follow me," she said, and left the classroom. I slowly got up wondering why she suddenly wanted to talk to me alone. _

When I got outside of the classroom Hotaru was leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Hotaru?" I asked.

"I heard you when you introduced yourself. You were about to say Yukihara, weren't you?" she asked. I gulped. There was a calm in he voice that gave me the shivers.

"Um… Uh… Yeah…" I couldn't lie to Hotaru, plus she heard it herself. She stood up straight and walked toward me.

"You're parents made you change it because of _that_, right?" she questioned. Darnit… Why did her voice have to be so calm all the time.

I didn't answer, but she took it as a yes.

"You've got to be more careful Mikan Sakura," she barely whispered.

"I know…" I muttered. I looked at my feet. I couldn't look at her in the eye. I just couldn't. She sighed.

"I'm just not used to it yet. It's only been a week since the incident," I said quietly.

"And what? Five years since the first? Two years since the second? And now? A week ago you could have been…" She dropped her voice. I didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence. I knew what the last word was.

"I know. I swear, I'll live by the name Mikan Sakura until this whole thing is over." I knew the situation would only worsen. My parents only sent me here because of the high level security. Plus, it is a pretty good school.

"Good. And again, I know you've been told a million times, but you cannot, must not, should not tell anyone. Unless they somehow find out themselves. Understand? And if they do find out. You must and should make them swear on their life that they will not tell a soul." I gulped again. Hotaru usually never, and I mean never, talked this much.

"I know." As quick as a wink, I felt arms around me, and she whispered, "Don't worry. We'll get through this. You'll get through this." She let go, and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm going to take a walk, I want some fresh air," I excused myself. Hotaru shot me a look, but didn't say anything and went back in the classroom.

I wanted time to think. I wanted to be alone. I wanted my parents… I walked down the hallway out into the yard surrounding the school. I don't know where I was going, or where I wanted to go. My feet just took wherever. I passed a fountain and beautiful rose garden. I walked into a forest-like area and when I stopped, I found myself in front of a magnificent Sakura tree. My hand reached out and pressed itself against the trunk. The next thing I knew, I was climbing the tree. I sat down on one of the branches.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. I looked to see Natsume staring at me.

"What? I can't be here, Hyuuga?" I asked back.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Answer my question first," I retorted.

"No. I asked first. You answer then I'll answer."

"Fine. I'm sitting here, that's what I'm doing here." That was obviously the answer he didn't want, but he's going to have to take it.

"That didn't answer my question," he said with irritation in his voice.

"Yes it did. You asked what I was doing here, and I said I was sitting here. That's what I was doing." Annoyance started to creep into my voice, "That's my answer, take it or leave it."

"Fine. And no you can't be here, because it's MY tree."

"It's not YOUR tree. It's the school's tree. It's not like it has your name on it or anything." He pointed to something over my head on the trunk. Inscribed into the trunk it said, "Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"You can leave now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"YES." I smirked this always worked.

"NO."

"YES."

"NO," he stated. I smiled.

"Okay, then have your way, I'm staying," I said triumphantly.

"What? Wait…" I started to laugh.

"Oh. That's a classic! I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Fine then. You can stay, Polka Dots." Oh. No. He. Didn't.

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" I screamed. Oh does he make my blood boil! He smirked.

"Shut up. You're so loud." I punched him in the arm.

"I can be loud when I want to." The bell rang. Signaling the first period was over. I started to climb down, but Hyuuga wasn't coming.

"Aren't you going to class?" I asked.

"No. I'm ditching." What? Ditching class? That's absurd. I grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to class."

"What are you? My mom? I'm skipping." I pulled him down, but he grabbed onto a branch.

"Come on! Please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He sighed, and I smiled.

"Fine…" I climbed down and he followed me. I felt like I was missing something…

"My bag!" I cried. Oh where was my bag? I could've left it in the classroom…

"Sakura!" Ruka was running towards us with something in his hand.

"Yes, Ruka?"

"You left your bag in the classroom." He handed me my bag.

"Thanks so much Ruka. I was wondering where I left it."

"Idiot." I turned to Hyuuga.

"What did you call me?"

"Idiot. You're a big fat idiot," he replied flatly.

"Well! You're a big annoying pervert!"

"Flat-chested idiot."

"Annoying jerk."

"Lunatic idiot."

"STOP IT! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" I had never heard Ruka yell so loud.

"Omygosh! You're right!" I grabbed Hyuuga's arm and dragged him to class.

I opened the door to the classroom, but unfortunately the teacher was there.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Mikan Sakura. I am Jinno, your math teacher." He welcomed us, but it was a scary cold welcome.

"I'm sorry we're late," I apologized. He glared.

"Fine. That's all well. Just take your seats." I walked towards my seat in the back. A foot shot out hoping to trip me, but I noticed and avoided it. I sat down, and paid attention the Jinno.

"Ms. Sakura. Please come up and answer this question on the board," he called. Assuming from the gasps, it was a hard problem. I stoop up and when I got to the board, I smiled and picked up the chalk. The answer was simple. I wrote it on the board.

"1. The answer is 1," I told him and went back to my seat.

"That is… correct." Everyone immediately whispered as if I came from another planet or something. Math was finally over and it was LUNCH TIME! My favorite time of day! I got my food and sat at the table Hotaru was at. I was about to sit when her hand shot out.

"50 rabbits to sit with me. I'll give you a discount because you're my friend."

"Rabbits? What are those?" I asked her.

"Rabbits are the money we use to buy things in this school. Since you're a special star, you receive 300 rabbits per month. No stars get 5 rabbits, single stars get 30 rabbits, double stars get 50 rabbits, and triple stars, like me, get 100 rabbits. So 50 rabbits, hand it over."

"But I haven't received my allowance-" Yuu walked over to us and handed me an envelope.

"Here's your monthly allowance, Mikan. Also, the principle asked to see you after school," he explained.

"Thanks, Pres!" I said cheerfully, and I turned to Hotaru. I sighed and fished out 50 rabbits. "Here Hotaru, now can I sit?"

"Yes, yes you can," she replied happily, and counted the rabbits I had just handed her. I sat down next to her and started to eat my food.

"Mikan Sakura!" I slowly turned my head. I really didn't want to be interrupted from eating.

"What." I glared at the interruption. That's right. The interruption, not who caused the interruption, but THE interruption. A slutty girl was standing behind me. Three buttons were undone to show cleavage, and her skirt was the shortest I had seen all day.

"You know what," she hissed.

"Um… Who exactly are you? And no, I don't know what, please enlighten me." I rested my elbow on the table and my head on my hand.

"I am Luna Koizumi, and how dare you call Natsume-sama a pervert in class!" I looked at her in eye.

"Oh, I dare Koizumi, but I didn't know Hyuuga had servants."

"Gasp! I am NOT Natsume-sama's servant. I am his girlfriend."

"Oh really. Tell me more." My tone stated I was uninterested, but I guess she couldn't take a hint. Who actually says the word, "gasp?" A gasp is an action to be done, not something to be said.

"Well, he has kissed me multiple times." I couldn't take it anymore. I had lost my appetite thanks to this girl. I stood up with my tray of food and walked towards the nearest garbage can. I threw the rest of the food away and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! Sakura! I'm not done talking about my relationship!" I turned to face her and glared.

"If you didn't get the hint Koizumi. I don't care about your stupid relationship with Hyuuga. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." I opened the door and came face to face with, who else? Natsume Hyuuga. He smirked and stood in my way. I glared at him.

"Move," I said menacingly.

"No." His smirk grew larger, if that was possible. I moved to the left, but he moved to block my way. I stepped to the right, but he still blocked. I faked left, but moved right, and he still blocked my way.

"Move now, or you're going to regret it Hyuuga," I hissed. I was pissed off already, and I wasn't in the mood to be bothered by him.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" he asked mockingly. I wanted to vomit.

"Please," And I did the unthinkable and kicked him in the crotch. While he was on the floor with his face twisted in pain I put my hands in my blazer pockets and walked away. I let my feet take me wherever they wanted to go, and that happened to be the Sakura tree.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I'll kill her myself!" I recognized the voice of Koizumi and climbed up the tree. Once I got to one of the higher branches, I was able to catch my breath. I heard cracking, and I looked at the branch I was sitting on. It was starting to break!

"Just your luck Mikan," I muttered. I tried in vain to get to another branch, but the crack became bigger. The branch started to dangerously bounce. I gulped. It broke. I closed my eyes and braced myself to hit the ground, but instead I felt arms supporting me. And who did it just happen to be?

I had no idea...

**A/N: Haha! I bet you thought it was Natsume who caught her, right? Well, sorry, but I didn't want Natsume to catch her. I want this story to be a bit... Different. Remember to review! But please don't say anything really mean or else it might hurt someone's feelings! Thanks! :)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those awesome people who reviewed! That includes: larepiggie and DEVIlishAngel00. Thanks so much! Also a big thanks to everyone to favorited and are following this story! You guys rock! I'm so sorry it took a while to write and get this chapter up... I'm such a busy girl... And... I don't sit down and write a chapter at one time... I slowly add as things get into my head. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! **

_"Maybe it was my blind optimism to blame, or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away." _

_~Dear John by Taylor Swift_

**A/N: Sorry there isn't a very thoughtful and thoroughly sweet/sappy paragraph. **

Recap:

_I closed my eyes and braced myself to hit the ground, but instead I felt arms supporting me. I slowly opened my eyes, and who just happens to be there to catch me? I have no idea who he is either…_

"Um… Thanks…" I said quietly. I had no idea who this guy was.

"Haha. No problem. A girl doesn't fall out from a tree every day," he chuckled. Who was this guy? He was so nice…

"Um… So… Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Oops. Sorry." He gently put me down.

"Damnit! Where the hell is that b**ch?!" I heard Luna's obnoxious voice.

"Um… I have to go. Thanks again." I started to run.

"I'm Satoshi! What's your name?" he asked.

"Mikan!" I yelled behind me. I ran towards the school building hoping that Luna was dumb enough not to come back and look for me in the building. I walked towards the library hoping for some peace, but of course, luck just had to be running out on me.

"Haha. Natsume that girl sure got some nerves." There were people inside the library. I walked through the doors quietly, hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"Haha. Yeah. Kicking you in the crotch like that. Dang, that girl's got spice." Damn. They're so loud. It's a _library _for goodness sake. People are supposed to be quiet.

"You shouldn't have blocked her way though." That voice belonged to Ruka.

"Psh. Yeah right Ruka. She shouldn't have stepped in the way of _the _Natsume Hyuuga."

"You mean, 'Natsume-sama'" he imitated the fan girls. They burst in laughter. I saw them sitting at a table. Natsume was reading a manga. I snuck around the bookshelf, grabbed an interesting looking book, and sat down at a table far enough from them.

"KYAAAAAA!" I groaned inwardly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who just entered the library. I tried to read the book in my hands.

"OMG! NATSUME -SAMA! RUKA-SAMA! KYAAAA!" I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up very loudly. Slammed the chair into the table and went to the library's main desk. I checked out the book and glared at the fan girls and the boys.

"Shut. Up," I growled. And turned to leave the library.

"Hey!" I kept walking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I continued to walk. I definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with the crap they were giving me.

"HEY! NEW GIRL!" I felt an arm on my wrist. I knew what was coming. A freaking slap. I faced her and grabbed her other arm before it could land on my face. I pushed her away and left the library, leaving a smirking Hyuuga and a very pissed off Koizumi, plus all the other fan girls and Hyuuga's friends.

The bell rang and I went to the classroom. Two girls came up to me. One had pink hair and other had navy blue hair.

"Hi Mikan! I'm Anna, and this is my cousin Nonoko! Hope we can be friends!" The pink haired girl introduced herself and the girl. I smiled. For once, someone was not going to bother me about _Hyuuga-sama. _

"Of course we can be friends!" I said cheerfully and went to my seat. Anna and Nonoko sat near me, so we talked until Luna and her posse walked into the room. We were in the middle of our conversation about cake until she rudely interrupted us.

"Mikan Sakura!" she proclaimed.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't over use it." I brushed her off. Anna and Nonoko giggled quietly.

"Sakura!" she yelled again.

"Yeah that's my surname, don't over use that either," I replied.

"MIKAN SAKURA!" she yelled AGAIN.

"What the hell in the world do you want Koizumi?" I faced her with absolutely no expression on my face.

"First you tell Natsume-sama to go die in a hole, then you kick him in the crotch, and you dare physically abuse me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I didn't think Hyuuga was so weak he needed freaking body guards," I replied, "And I did not 'physically abuse' you. I simply pushed you away." I remained emotionless as I watch her fume in anger and frustration.

"Natsume-sama is NOT weak!"

"Oh really. You coming to me and trying to hurt me because I hurt Hyuuga just makes it look like he's a weakling," I said calmly, and I turned to look outside the window.

"Hmph!" I heard her walk towards her seat and sit down over dramatically. It was way too quiet in the classroom, and I could feel eyes burning holes through me. Seriously? What's a girl got to do to not get stared at? Oh yeah. That's right. Nothing. I felt a sudden ease. It was creepy. I turned to see Hyuuga glaring at everyone. Hm. I guess he might not be so bad after all. Then again, he just caught me at a wrong place, wrong time. But for some reason, every time I thought about him hating me just felt bad.

Whoa. Hold up. Hold up, Mikan. You do NOT like this guy. He's a jerk, a pervert, everything you _don't _want in a guy. You shouldn't feel bad and down because he hates you.

The teacher came in, and for once today, we had a normal class. No one being late, no one being annoying.

The rest of the day went by pretty normally. I hung out and talked with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru. Only a few people whispered about me, and finally, for once, Luna and her posse didn't bother me about their _Hyuuga-sama. _All the classes were over and I was about to my dorm room, but Hotaru stopped me.

"Idiot. Don't tell me you forgot about meeting the principal," she said simply.

"OHMYGOSH! I gotta go Hotaru! See you later!" I raced off to the principal's office.

I walked towards the grand double doors and opened one of the them.

"Mikan, how are you?" the principal greeted me with a smile.

"I'm very well, thank you uncle." I bowed. Oh, did I forget to mention the principal is my uncle? He's my father's brother, Kazumi Yukihara.

"You know you don't have to bow, Mikan." I chuckled.

"I know. It's just that I'm not a Yukihara. I'm Sakura Mikan now," I replied.

"Yes. Yes. I know."

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me about?" I asked.

"Oh. Yes. I have someone I want you to meet." A boy with dark blue hair and dark brown eyes appeared.

"Satoshi!" I exclaimed.

"You know him?" my uncle asked.

"Ye-"

"Haha. I caught her when she fell out of a sakura tree," he replied for me. He smiled.

"Mikan! You have to be more careful!" my uncle scolded me.

"I'm fine. I'm lucky Satoshi was there to catch me."

"Oh yes. Satoshi knows that you are a Yukihara, and he knows about the recent attacks."

"So, he's going to be with me? And make sure I don't get kidnapped or hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, precisely."

"No," I replied.

"What?" Satoshi and Uncle exclaimed.

"No," I repeated.

"But Mikan it's for your own safety," Uncle started.

"No. I don't want a bodyguard around me. I don't want to feel like some rich man's daughter. I want to be a normal kid," I argued.

"But Mikan-" "No," I interrupted. I turned to exit the office.

"Wait." I stopped. "If you don't want a 'bodyguard' around the clock, then maybe I can just a student in your class."

I sighed inwardly. "Fine. But that's all. No bodyguards, just Satoshi in my class. Now if you'll excuse me." I walked out, not exactly happy with the agreement, but satisfied. I only agreed, so they could finally get off my back.

**A/N: Very sorry if this chapter was short. And a second sorry that there wasn't the beginning paragraph. I don't really know if I should continue writing those. They're sort of fun to write, but... It's hard to think of stuff. So, this chapter I didn't put it in. And sorry there wasn't much Mikan/Natsue action in this chapter. There will be many more lovey-dovey scenes of them in chapter to come. Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review, but please don't say anything really mean! (It might hurt someone's feelings.) Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thanks to DEVIlishAngel00, Block Out The Noise, Milky Angel, day, larepiggie, and Guest! Also a very special thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! I tried to write so much after I uploaded the third chapter... There are many twists in this story so please bear with me... I really want this story to be kind of mysterious, so the reader will have a hard time knowing what will come next. Eventually, everything will make sense. So please read and review! **

_"Even a mistake may turn out to be the one thing necessary to a worthwhile achievement."_

_-Henry Ford_

_Recap:_

_I sighed inwardly. "Fine. But that's all. No bodyguards, just Satoshi in my class. Now if you'll excuse me." I walked out, not exactly happy with the agreement, but satisfied. I only agreed, so they could finally get off my back. _

I climbed up the Sakura tree and sat on a branch that didn't look like it was going to break. Honestly, I didn't really care if Hyuuga was in the tree or not. Either way, it didn't matter.

"You're here again?" he asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah."

"And what would that be Hyuuga?" I made myself comfortable on the branch.

"You're annoying, and this is _my_ spot."

"Geez. Possessive much?" He was starting to get on my nerves, but I had to keep my cool.

"Yes, very."

"Fine. I'm leaving." I stood on the branch and started to climb down when I saw Luna with her "friends." I immediately climbed back up.

"I thought you were lea-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up or else I'll push down to your fan girls," I hissed quietly. I could feel him start to tense up. A few moments passed, and Hyuuga's breathing quickened.

"Ugh! I can't find Natsume-sama anywhere!" We both froze.

"Don't worry, Yuki. Natsume-sama took me up into his tree one time and we made out there," Luna said loudly.

I let go of Hyuuga. He looked at me, and I glared.

"What the hell Hyuuga, you brought her up here?" I whispered.

"What? Her small brain wouldn't even remember what she ate ten seconds ago," he retorted.

"Stupid. She remembers _everything _about _you._" I heard the leaves rustle below us. Hyuuga grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Just jump from branch to branch okay?" He has obviously done this before. His grip tightened onto my wrist and I had no choice but to follow. He jumped from one branch to another like a freaking squirrel. I also had no choice but jump. Somehow, it came easily to me. He let go of my wrist and we started to run through the tree tops side by side. We stopped when we were about twenty trees away from the Sakura tree. I was panting. Hard. There was nothing I had ever felt in my whole entire life that was as exhilarating as running through the trees.

"You good?" Hyuuga asked. I looked at him. Did I just see worry flash in his eyes and hear concern in his voice?

"You going to keep staring at me all day or what?" I mentally shook myself.

"I'm fine," I replied with a smile. It was slowly starting to get darker.

"It's getting late. Why don't we grab dinner at the cafeteria?" I offered.

"Hn."

"Um… Is that a yes or a no?" He jumped down the tree, while I climbed down.

"Slowpoke." He smirked.

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't jump down trees!"

"Yes it is." I stomped away. What's with this guy? But before I could get too far he grabbed my arm.

"Didn't you say we were going to get something to eat?" I smiled at him.

"Come on then!"

On the way to the cafeteria, we earned a couple suspicious glances but nothing more. Luckily Koizumi was searching for Hyuuga somewhere else. For dinner there was a choice of roast beef or pizza.

"Which one are you going to eat Hyuuga?"

"Natsume."

"Huh?"

"Call me Natsume."

"Oh… Okay. So, what are you going to eat Natsume?"

"Pizza."

"Okay. I'm gonna get roast beef." I loved beef, although it is sad that they have to kill cows. We got our food and went to an empty table.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe it!" Oh joy. Today I just have the best of luck… And guess who the owner of the voice is?

Yeah! You're right! It's the b***h's! I groaned audibly. Natsume must've noticed because he glanced at me and glared at Koizumi.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Why would you even _let _this ugly fag eat with you?" Koizumi whined.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Go away Koizumi."

"Oh, Natsume-sama. You know you could just call me Luna."

"Do you think I want to?" I heard him whisper. I chuckled quietly. I quickly finished eating.

"If you'll excuse me," I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I was heading to my dorm when I felt someone next to me.

"Hey," he said in his usual husky voice.

"Hi." I stepped in the elevator, and pressed the button 5. Natsume was still next to me.

"You're on the 5th floor too?" I asked.

"Obviously, idiot."

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yeah you are."

"You're a freaking jerk face."

"Idiotic little girl."

"Red-eyed freak."

"Flat-chested idiot."

"Freaking pervert."

"Loud-mouthed idiot."

"Son-of-a-gun."

We reached the 5th floor. As we got out he leaned and whispered something in my ear. He left me standing in front of the elevator as he unlocked went into his room.

"PERVERT!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I went inside my room, took a shower, and got ready for bed. I looked at the clock. It read 8:30.

It was early, but for some reason I just wanted to rest. I pulled the covers up to neck and rolled over onto my side. Sleep soon overcame me.

_A little girl with brown hair was walking through the streets late at night. She heard two gun shots. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" The little girl whimpered. "Where are you?" _

"_Your "mommy" and "daddy" can't help you now, little girl." A man in all black wearing an eye mask appeared out of the shadows. He pointed a gun at the girl. She screamed. Out of nowhere, her father flung himself at the man in all black. Her mother came to comfort the girl. _

_They heard a gunshot. Her father lay on the sidewalk drenched in blood. The man in black laughed cynically and disappeared. _

"_DADDY!"_

I woke up with a start. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. My dad is alive. My mom is alive. Everything is okay, but I knew everything wasn't okay. Everything was wrong. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face into the crook. I wanted to stay like this forever. I prayed that this would all let up soon. I prayed that everything would become alright. I prayed that everyone I loved was alive. I prayed that I would soon return to my home. I prayed that everyone who bothered me and my family would stop bothering us. I prayed that they would stop hurting us. I prayed they would just leave us alone so that we could live a happy normal life.

However, every time I prayed and hoped, I knew I was just trying to make myself believe it. I knew it wouldn't become better. I knew I could never return to a normal happy life. I knew I could never turn around. I knew. I knew. I knew… But I wanted to hope. I wanted to pray. It was the only thing I could hold onto…

I wanted myself to believe that I wasn't alone. I was never alone, but no matter how many times I try to believe it, I can never get myself to truly have faith…

I don't know how long I stayed like that. My face buried in the crook of my knees. My hands hugging my legs like my life depended on it.

I slowly lifted my head and looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. I groaned. Why do I have wake up so early?

I got out of bed and made breakfast in the kitchen. I took my breakfast and turned on the TV. There weren't many shows on at 5 am. I flipped through channels absentmindedly while eating. When I finished, I turned off the TV and took a shower. After that I got ready for school. I tied my hair up into a low ponytail. I heard three knocks on the door.

I went to open the door and saw Hotaru.

"Someone woke up early," she commented.

"Haha. Yeah." I smiled.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" She walked into my room and closed the door.

"You never wake up early, idiot."

I sighed in defeat. She knew me too well.

"I…" I couldn't tell her about my nightmare. It was too hard.

"Nightmares?" I nodded. She sat down onto the couch.

"What was it about?"

"Um… I…" I did't want to talk about it.

"Mikan. Tell me." I sat down next to her, and told her about my nightmare. She gripped my hand.

"It's going to be okay. Your father's already getting people to try to stop them, alright?" I nodded, but I knew it was a lie.

"Come on, let's go to class." She got up and headed towards the door. I followed her, and we walked to class.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was also short, but I thought it was appropriate that the chapter ended here... I'm sorry once again. Please excuse any grammar mistakes or typos. Nobody's perfect! Review, but please don't say anything too mean or else it might hurt someone's feelings. **


End file.
